Sunday, July 15, 2018
'482 Brett and her 3 Spring Cubs Observed & Photographed by Ranger Russ Taylor on the Morning of July 15, 2018:' On July 15, 2018 at 13:58 Ranger Russ Taylor commented and shared a photograph of 482 Brett with her 3 spring cubs that was taken on the morning of July 15, 2018 per Ranger Russ Taylor's 15:54 comment . RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.38 w PHOTO OF 482 BRETT & 3 SPRING CUBS.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's July 15, 2018 13:38 comment with photo of 482 Brett and her 3 spring cubs RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.38 w PHOTO OF 482 BRETT & 3 SPRING CUBS & 13.54 TAKEN THIS MORNING.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's July 15, 2018 13:38 & 13:54 comments with photo of 482 Brett and her 3 spring cubs RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.38 w PHOTO OF 482 BRETT & 3 SPRING CUBS PIC ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ Taylor's July 15, 2018 13:38 comment with photo of 482 Brett and her 3 spring cubs (photograph only) '132 with her Remaining Spring Cub on the Spit:' Blair-55 created this gif 'Ground Squirrel on the Dumpling Mountain Cam at approximately 11:00:' AndyFL captured this snapshot : 2018.07.15 11.00 DM GROUND SQUIRREL ANDYFL.png|Ground squirrel on Dumpling Mountain by AndyFL July 15, 2018 approximately 11:00 'Bear with Possible Tapeworn & Salmon on the Underwater Cam at approximately 11:20:' LaniH captured this video : 'Beaver(?) or Otter(?) on the Uderwater Cam at approximately 11:50:' GABear created this gif . LaniH captured this video : '755 Scare D Bear ~ "Who needs to dig a belly hole when you have a natural belly ledge?" approximately 17:15:' 755 Scare D Bear napping on the North side of the Brooks River: Video by LaniH: 'Sow with 3 Spring Cubs Observed on Lower River beginning at approximately 18:15 (94? or 289?) ~ Does not appear to be 402 or 482 Brett):' This dark sow with 3 dark spring cubs was observed on the lower river right after 482 Brett and her 3 spring cubs (the smallest of which has an extremely light coat color) were observed. This sow also does not appear to be 402 with only 3 remaining spring cubs. LaniH captured these videos: Video #1 : Video #2 : Video #3 : Cam viewers captured these snapshots: Link to Bookmom's comment with snapshots 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE ANDYFL 01.png|Snapshot by AndyFL 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE ANDYFL 02.png|Snapshot by AndyFL 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE BOOKMOM 01.png|Snapshot by Bookmom 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE BOOKMOM 02.png|Snapshot by Bookmom 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE BOOKMOM 03.png|Snapshot by Bookmom 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE BOOKMOM 04.png|Snapshot by Bookmom 2018.07.15 18.15 -18.25 LR SOW w 3 SPRING CUBS 94 or 289 MAYBE BOOKMOM 05.png|Snapshot by Bookmom 'LaniH's July 15, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On July 16, 2018 at 03:10 LaniH posted her July 15, 2018 daily update summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps, what another great bear filled day yesterday! Ranger Russ posted a pic of the sow that is tentatively ID'd as 482 Brett and some new pics of 402 and her 4 coy here is the link to the doc. Ranger Russ also did a periscope broadcast last night. Bears seen yesterday, if there is a ? I'm not positive on the ID and if I missed anyone please let me know: 755 Scare D Bear, 89 Backpack, unknown boar, 132 and coy, 717, 708 Amelia, 854 Divot, 747, 634 Popeye, 151 Walker, 409 Beadnose, unknown sow with three coys (482 Brett?), 503, 274 Overflow, 32 Chunk, 801, 775 Lefty, 451 and yearlings, 504, 480 Otis, 821, 809(?), 128 Grazer, 284, 435 Holly and yearlings, 719, dark sow with three coy, and loads of subadults Here are a few video highlights of the day: " 132 and coy on spit, her coy plays with the boat mooring line: NEED TO ADD VIDEO DETAILS Brooks Camp KNP July 15.2018 Album by Juergen , only with pics from today